Nächtliche Begegnungen
by Alexx
Summary: Meine bisher beste Parodie. - Wie lang ist der Schnofel eines Lallrogs? Was ist ein Lallrog eigentlich? Und wer treibt sich nachts in Arwens Schlafzimmer herum? - Die Antworten darauf in dieser (fast schon klassischen) Kurzgeschichte. ;-)
1. Default Chapter

**Nächtliche Begegnungen**

Nein, gemütlich war es hier nicht. Sam rieb sich das schmerzende Knie, während er vergeblich versuchte, in der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit irgendetwas auszumachen. Die Nacht war stockfinster. Er wußte, daß er sich sehr, sehr vorsichtig bewegen mußte, weil er auf einem schmalen Sims stand, der vom Fenster aus rund um die Außenwand des Turmzimmers verlief. Das Fenster, aus dem er eben geklettert war und an dem er sich das Knie so elend gestoßen hatte, war jetzt wieder von dem schweren Brokatvorhang verdeckt, der kein Licht und kaum ein Geräusch durchließ. Sam hatte eine laute Männerstimme erwartet, nahm aber nur undeutliches Geflüster wahr.  
  
"Naja," dachte er, "So endet es, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können. Ich bin ja nur ein unansehnlicher kleiner Hobbit." Er ließ den Kopf hängen und gab sich für eine Weile seinem Selbstmitleid hin. Hinter dem Vorhang ging das Geflüster allmählich in unterdrücktes Stöhnen über, was Sams schlechte Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt sinken ließ. Er tastete sich ein bißchen weiter den Sims entlang, um das nicht mit anhören zu müssen.  
  
Plötzlich gab es im Zimmer ein hektisches Geraschel und Getrappel, dann teilte sich der Vorhang und ein Lichtstrahl fiel heraus. Für einen Moment wurde eine vertraute, kleine Gestalt sichtbar, die aufgeregt den Fenstersims erklomm. "Herr Frodo!" hätte Sam beinahe laut ausgerufen. Frodo wendete sich vom Fenster zur anderen Seite des Simses, ohne etwas von Sam bemerkt zu haben, zog seine Hosen hoch und blieb mucksmäuschenstill stehen. Auch Sam gab keinen Laut von sich. Die Situation erschien ihm plötzlich peinlich.  
  
So standen beide eine Weile im Dunkel rechts und links vom Fenster und schon begann sich Sam zu fragen, wie er Frodo seine Anwesenheit bekanntmachen sollte, ohne ihn zu erschrecken, da begannen wieder Geräusche aus dem Zimmer zu dringen. Geflüster und unterdrücktes Kichern – offenbar hatten da zwei Leute viel Spaß miteinander. Sam glaubte zu bemerken, daß Frodo zusammenzuckte, als die Laute an sein Ohr drangen. Das Gekicher hielt an und nahm an Lautstärke noch zu, bis es urplötzlich abbrach. Irgendetwas schepperte, der Vorhang wurde wieder aufgerissen und jemand erschien am Fenster. Eine halbwüchsig wirkende, bärtige Gestalt, aber von viel kräftigerem Körperbau als ein Hobbit, und – was war das? Hatte Sam da eine Axt schimmern sehen? Der neue Gast auf dem Fenstersims wendete sich nach rechts, wo Frodo stand. Es gab einen kleinen Zusammenstoß und danach ein verblüfftes Schweigen, wie es immer eintritt, wenn zwei plötzlich merken, daß sie im selben Boot sitzen und das Boot ein großes Leck hat.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde es im Turmzimmer wieder laut. Und wie. Jetzt ging es richtig zur Sache. Kleine, spitze Schreie ertönten in kurzen Abständen, dazu lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen. Unaufhörlich knarrte ein hölzerner Bettrahmen. Sam wünschte sich ganz weit weg. "Ein Seil!" ging es ihm durch den Kopf, "Ich wußte, ich würde ein Seil brauchen, wenn ich keins habe."  
  
Da wurde an die Tür gehämmert, so laut, daß man es bis draußen vor dem Fenster hören konnte. Sofort verstummten die Geräusche im Raum und eilige Fußtritte näherten sich dem Fenster. Als diesmal der Vorhang aufging, konnte Sam nichts Deutliches erkennen. Eine dunkle Wolke schob sich vor das Licht, das aus dem Zimmer fiel; es war wie ein Schatten, in dessen Mitte sich ein dunkler Umriß abzeichnete, von Menschengestalt vielleicht, doch größer; und Chaos und Unrast schien in ihm zu sein und ihm voranzugehen. Er war gar nicht überrascht über Sams Anwesenheit, sondern drängelte nur und nuschelte dabei: "PUH! MANNOMANNOMANNOMANN! RUTHMARUTHMARUTHMA!"

[Aussprachehilfe: das TH wird ähnlich wie das englische th gesprochen, nur noch lispelnder und etwas nuschelnd.]

Sam war verwirrt, weil er die Gestalt im Inneren dieses Schattens nicht klar ausmachen konnte. Jetzt zischelte es noch einmal: "RUTHMATHNELL!"  
  
"Ist ja gut," flüsterte Sam, "Ich rutsch ja schon, aber schnell geht das nicht." Er wagte sich vorsichtig ein Stückchen weiter und der Neuankömmling machte sich auf dem Sims breit. Dabei bewegte er seinen Kopf hin und her und winkte sogar kurz zu Frodo und Gimli hinüber, die ihn allerdings geflissentlich ignorierten. Da wendete er sich wieder zu Sam und gab ihm einen konspiratorischen Stoß in die Rippen. "HATHUAUHMIAHWEN?" fragte das schattenartige Wesen – und da wurde es Sam endlich klar: Ein LALLROG! Wehe! Wehe! Ein Lallrog war gekommen.  
  
"HATHU AUH?" wiederholte der Lallrog, "MIH AHWEN?"  
  
"Ja, ja, ich hab' auch mit Arwen," gab Sam mißmutig zurück, "aber nur ganz kurz." "Eigentlich gar nicht," dachte er bei sich, aber das mußte er diesem Wesen ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Der Lallrog schien dagegen sehr mitteilungsbedürftig zu sein, denn er begann wieder zu nuscheln: "MANNOMANNOMANN! WATHNWEIB, WATHNWAHNTHINTHWEIB, WATH?"  
  
Der gute Sam hätte niemals eine Frau als Wahnsinnsweib bezeichnet, aber er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und nickte kurz. Das genügte dem Schatten als Aufforderung zum Weiterlabern: "THUPERHEITHERTHEX WATH? REINRAUTH-REINRAUTH-REINRAUTH! TSCHUGGTSCHUGG-TSCHUGGTSCHUGG!" Sam schüttelte sich. Wenn das alles war, was ein Lallrog draufhatte, dürfte Arwen sich nicht besonders amüsiert haben.  
  
"UNDWIETHIETHREITWENNTHIEKOMMT!" fuhr der Lallrog fort, "GEILGEILGEILWIE? GEILGEILGEILWATH?" Sam gab keine Antwort mehr. Ihm begann der Kopf zu brummen.  
  
"HATHUAUHGETHPÜRT" sabberte ihm der Schatten ins Ohr, "AUH GETHPÜRT WIE THIE THAPPELT?"  
  
Nein, gezappelt hatte sie bei Sam eigentlich nicht. Ihm wurde jetzt langsam übel. Der Lallrog aber richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und der Schatten um ihn schien sich wie zwei riesige Flügel meterweit zu erstrecken. "THOOOOOEINENLANGENHABICHGEHABT!" brüstete er sich und reckte die Flügelspitzen noch ein bißchen weiter auseinander. Ein Schwindel erfaßte Sam, als er nach oben sah, um die Fünfmeterspannweite zu begutachten. Eine solche Länge hätte nie ins Turmzimmer gepaßt. Der Lallrog schien Sams Zweifel zu spüren und schob seine Flügel wieder etwas zusammen. "NAJA, ALTHO - FATHT THO LANG," nuschelte er versöhnlich. "UNDGEKOMMENITHTHIEBEIMIR - THWANTHICHMAL! MINDETHTENTH!"  
  
Farbige Ringe und Sterne tanzten vor Sams Augen. Seine Knie zitterten und er schwankte. "THWANTHICHMAL!" wiederholte der Lallrog, "HATHUDATHNICHGEHÖRT?"  
  
Sam konnte kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mit dem letzten Rest seines Verstandes überlegte er, ob die Schreie, die er gehört hatte, nicht vielmehr auf einen Holzsplitter in Arwens Allerwertestem zurückzuführen waren.  
  
"HATHUTHGEHÖRT?" insistierte der Laller, "WIE ICHTH IHR BETHORGT HAB? UN WIE THIE GEQUIEKT HAT?"  
  
In diesem Moment verlor Sam das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit ausgestreckten Armen vornüber ins Leere. Ein scharfer Luftzug wehte ihm ins Gesicht und die Mauer des Turms sauste auf einmal an ihm vorbei. Er sah den Erdboden mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näherkommen und erwartete den Aufprall. Da schob sich auf einmal der dunkle Schatten dazwischen, der seinen Fall bremste und ihn sanft festhielt. "NU THAG THON: HATHUTHGEHÖRT? THAG THON!"   
  
"Ja..." hauchte Sam mit letzter Kraft und fühlte sich vorsichtig auf den Boden gesetzt. Während ihm die Sinne schwanden, schien eine Stimme in irgendeiner vergessenen Welt hoch oben zu nuscheln: "THO, JETHZ MUTH ICH ABA LOTH. HAB NOCHN RONDEHWUH HEUT NACHT. MIT DER LADY VON ROHAN. ITH AUCH GANTH THEXY, DIE KLEINE. UND THO THÖN BLOND. NETTE ABWECKTHLUNG. ALTHO MACHTH GUT. MAN THIEHT THICH."

* * * * * * *

Als Sam erwachte, lag er in dem weichen Bett im Turmzimmer und sah die besorgten Gesichter von Frodo und Gimli über sich. Aragorn warf gerade einige Blätter in einen Topf mit kochendem Wasser, und sofort breitete sich ein erfrischender Duft im Raum aus, der Sams Geist wohltat und ihn beruhigte. "Sam," rief Frodo, "Wie fühlst du dich?" Aragorn kam herbei und legte Sam eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Er wird es überstehen," verkündete er ernst. "Aber er hat sehr viel Glück gehabt. Nur wenige Sterbliche, die von einem Lallrog belabert werden, überleben diese Marter unversehrt. Du hattest Glück, Sam, daß er dich nur kurz vor seinem Labermaul hatte. Wie um alles in der Welt bist du ihm nur so nahe gekommen?"  
  
"Also, ich... -äh..." begann Sam zu stottern, da unterbrach ihn Frodo und sagte rasch: "Es war genauso, wie ich vorhin schon erzählte, Streicher. Wir drei, Gimli, Sam und ich, machten einen Abendspaziergang an der frischen Luft. Da fiel uns ein merkwürdiger Schatten auf, der um das Turmzimmer von Lady Arwen kreiste. Wir wollten sie nicht unnötig stören, deshalb stiegen wir über die Dächer zum Turm hinauf. Und dort wurden wir von dem Lallrog angefallen, der Sam mit in die Tiefe riß. Glücklicherweise verhedderten sich beide, so daß der Lallrog gezwungen war, Sam mitzutragen und auf dem Boden abzusetzen. Den Rest hast du miterlebt."  
  
"In der Tat," sprach Aragorn, "Und es war ein ganz schöner Schreck für Arwen und mich, als ihr beide plötzlich durchs Fenster geklettert kamt. Ach ja - ähm - Im Interesse unserer Freundschaft bitte ich euch übrigens, zu vergessen, was ihr da gesehen habt. Das sind Privatangelegenheiten." Dabei schob er mit dem Fuß eine schwarze Gummimaske, eine Peitsche, ein Paar Handschellen und andere Utensilien unauffällig unter das Bett.  
  
Als Sam sich aufsetzte, sah er, daß Arwen, züchtig in einen hochgeschlossenen weißen Umhang gehüllt, am Kopfende des Bettes saß. Sie blickte von Sam zu Frodo und Gimli. "Ich bin euch allen überaus dankbar!" sagte sie und ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten. "Erst die Zukunft wird erweisen, wie gut es war, daß ihr drei heute nacht euren Mann gestanden habt."


	2. Zeitungsmeldung, IV 1.4.0017

Zeitungsmeldung, 4. Zeitalter, 1.4.0017

**18. Geburtstag des Kronprinzen**

**Minas Tirith, 1. April **(von unserem Hofberichterstatter) 

Heute beging unser Kronprinz Eldarion, der Augapfel seiner Mutter, der Stolz seines Vaters und der Liebling der ganzen Stadt, seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag. Im Palast wurde ein prachtvoller Empfang gehalten, zu dem viele Gäste aus der Stadt und aus allen Teilen des Landes geladen waren. Der _ kleine Prinz_ - er wird so genannt, weil er kleiner ist als andere Jugendliche seines Alters - zeigte sich wie immer von seiner liebenswürdigsten Seite und verteilte Geschenke an alle Anwesenden - eine hübsche Sitte, die er von den Periannath übernommen hat. So verging der Tag mit Festlichkeiten, Ansprachen und Spielen und wurde von einem großen Bankett abgeschlossen. Am Schluß bedankte sich Eldarion bei den Gästen und verabschiedete sie, zwischen seinen Eltern stehend, alle persönlich.   
Sorge bereitet seinen Ärzten, daß der junge Mann im Wachstum zurückgeblieben ist, doch können sie keine Krankheit entdecken. Im Gegenteil, der Kronprinz strotzt vor Gesundheit und ißt am liebsten 6 Mahlzeiten am Tag (wenn er sie bekommen kann). Eine besondere Vorliebe hat er für Pilze. Zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehört das Rauchen von Pfeifenkraut, eine Gewohnheit, die er von seinem Vater übernommen hat. Krankenschwester Ioreth, die sich öfters im Palast aufhält, berichtete uns von der merkwürdigen Angewohnheit des Prinzen, regelmäßig seine Füße zu rasieren.   
Auf seine Wachstumsschwierigkeiten angesprochen, meint seine Mutter nur scherzhaft: "Oh, das macht nichts. Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für kleine Männer."   
Und so verläßt Eldarion den Saal, gefolgt vom Lächeln seiner Mutter und dem nachdenklichen Blick seines Vaters.

(Nachdruck mit freundlicher Genehmigung des Minas-Tirith-Stadt-Anzeigers)


End file.
